Devotion
by Mermays
Summary: Gray doesn't want to lose anyone else, so when Juvia is pregnant with his son he devotes himself to making her pregnancy go as smoothly as possible in the hopes of no complications down the road. A Gruvia One-Shot filled with love and fluff between our very own Gray and Juvia


Gray watched his wife still asleep peacefully in the soft sheets of their bed, her pale arms draped over her swollen belly and her light blue waves cascaded around her face on the pillow. Every few seconds her shoulders would rise and fall with her long, even breaths. He gently leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Juvia was 7 months pregnant and so her belly had swollen considerably with the weight of their unborn son. Their son... Gray still couldn't believe he was going to be a father, when Juvia surprised him a few months back with an announcement of being 2 1/2 months pregnant, he was happy, but also couldn't believe it. He was also scared; what if something happened during her pregnancy and the baby was lost? Or... what if something happened and he lost her..? That is why throughout her pregnancy, especially as she started showing more, he has devoted himself to doing everything he can to make sure she doesn't do too much work around the house and get stressed out, and especially that she doesn't accidentally get hurt. He couldn't bare it if something happened to her.

The ice mage brushed his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek and headed to the kitchen. He wanted her to wake up to a good breakfast, so he had to get started. He pulled out a bowl and some ingredients and started to make dough for some flaky biscuits then pulled it apart into chunks to lay out on the baking sheet. He then shoved them in the oven and started on eggs and sausage links.

Once everything was cooked and the biscuits were done he got them each some fresh diced fruit and a glass of milk. He grabbed their plates and set them on the table before going to see if his wife was awake, and sure enough, the pretty bluenette was sitting up in bed with her blanket pooled around her. She smiled brilliantly upon seeing him.

"Good morning, Gray-sama!"

He smiled at her, "Morning Juvia."

"What is that delicious smell?"

He chuckles and shrugs, "I made breakfast."

"Oooo, What did Gray-sama make?"

"Why don't we get you dressed in your robe and you can come see for yourself." He smirks and walks over to her to help her up. She takes his hand and he carefully pulls her up and helps her into her robe.

"Thanks Gray-sama." She smiles at him and heads out to the dining room and grins. "It looks wonderful, darling!"

Gray goes over to her chair and pulls it out for her, earning a smile from the bluenette as she sits. He then goes to his own seat and sits and they quietly eat their breakfast till Juvia breaks the silence.

"Juvia thinks she knows what she wants to name the baby." She blushes and smiles up at him.

"O-oh?" his cheeks redden and he stares at his food as he takes another bite, "What name would that be?"

"Azure!"

Gray choked on his egg in surprise and finally looked up at her. That wasn't what he was expecting. He half expected her to want to name their son Gray Jr. Juvia stared at him with worry etched in her features.

"Are you okay, Gray-sama?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Ahh, don't worry about it."

"Does Gray-sama not like the name..?" she frowned.

"No! I do like the name! Azure is a great name for our s-son." He smiled at her and her face immediately brightened up.

"Juvia loves it!" she shoves a small piece of fruit into her mouth, "Juvia looks forward to meeting him..."

He reaches his hand over to touch her own, her fingers small and smooth in his palm, "So do I..."

They soon finish eating and Gray starts gathering together all the dishes and sets them in the sink.

"Juvia can wash them."

"It's okay, I got them Juvia, don't worry."

"Okay, Juvia will go take a bath then."

"W-wait..! I'll help you.. If you were to slip, I want to make sure I can catch you..."

"Haha, Okay Gray-sama."

The water mage chuckles to herself and sits back down in her cushioned chair and rests her hands over her belly. She smiles a little at her doting husband. Juvia had never felt more cared for than she did since she became pregnant. Gray had been even more devoted to her than he had been before, caring about and considering everything she did so as to help her pregnancy go as smoothly as possible. He even had cushioned the chair she was sitting in so that it wouldn't hurt her back or butt while she was eating. She rubbed her round belly affectionately.

"Gray-sama really loves and cares about us huh..."

"What was that Juvia..?" he looked over at her curiously.

"Hehe, Nothing, Gray-sama" she gave him a reassuring smile and looked down at her hands as they traced affectionate circles.

A minute later Gray appears in front of her and kneels down to rest a hand on her middle. He sucks in a breath when he feels something push against his palm, more proof that he was soon to be a father to his and his beloved wife's son. He even had a name now to go with the bump and the kicks. He looked up at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ready, Juvia?"

"Juvia is ready." Though she was enjoying watching her husband marvel over their baby.

He helps her up and they head to the bath where he helps her out of her robe and into the bath before stripping himself to help her wash and climbs in with her. He turns on the water to warm, filling the bath, and once it's full he grabs a wash cloth and soap and starts gently washing her back and body as she lathers her wavy blue locks with shampoo, conditioner, and warm water, the smell of the sea filling the air. Once he's helped her he also washes up and they rinse and dry off. The ice mage dresses in fresh clothes and helps Juvia do the same before lightly kissing her forehead and then lowering down to plant a gentle kiss to her belly.

"What shall we do today, love?" he looks into her dark blue eyes.

"Juvia wants to dance with Gray-sama." she states casually.

"Eh? Dance?"

She nods her head excitedly, "Yes! Juvia wants to slow dance with you."

"O-Okay.." his cheeks turn a pink hue and she smiles brightly. "I need to run an errand real quick first though, okay? Just need to drop something off, then when I come back... I'll dance with you."

"Okay, Gray-sama, Juvia will wait here for you."

"Eh? You don't want to come with me like you usually do?" He looks at her, surprise clear in his eyes.

"Not this time, Juvia will wait here. Juvia wants to find the perfect song to dance to with Gray-sama."

"Haha Alright, just don't stress yourself too much... I'll be happy dancing with you to anything..."

"Hehe okay."

He presses his lips to hers in a quick, warm kiss, grabs an envelope from his last mission, and leaves out the front door in the direction of the guild. Juvia smiles happily as she grabs a broom and starts sweeping the living room floor wanting it to be clear when they danced. She then went to her music selection to find a song for them. She already had one in mind and was starting to get disappointed when she couldn't find it. Then, at the bottom of her collection she found it and set it to be ready to play on their music lacrima. Her mind swam with images of them dancing as she lit a bunch of candles and turned off the lights for dim lighting to create a relaxing atmosphere. Once she was done she sat on the couch to rest and wait.

About an hour after Gray had left he was back and he opened the door of their house to the candle-lit living room where his wife sat and the song she selected started to play. He blushed a little, recognizing the lyrics immediately. It was the song they danced to at their wedding, 'Hero'. He closed the door behind him and went to his beautiful wife and offered her his hand.

"Will you dance with me, Juvia..?"

She smiles and takes his hand into her palm, "Juvia would love to."

He helps her up to stand in front of him and holds her waist while she wraps her small arms around his neck. With her round belly between them it was a little awkward, but neither of them minded as they listened to the lyrics and swayed in small circles.

"So what brought this on..?" he whispered.

She smiles and looks him in the eye, "Juvia just thought you needed a break to relax."

"Oh?" He looks at her in confusion.

She blushes and gives him a soft smile, "You're always doing so much for Juvia.. to help and protect us... to make Juvia's pregnancy easy... So Juvia wanted to help you relax a little and say thank you."

His eyes widen a little, "It doesn't bug you, does it? I'm just afraid of anything happening to you.."

"Juvia knows... And it doesn't bug Juvia, Juvia is happy that Gray-sama cares about her and the baby so much... She doesn't want anything bad to happen either, cause Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama and Azure forever..."

He relaxes and gives her a warm smile "I want to be with you and Azure always... Juvia... I'll protect you both no matter what..." he pauses, "Thank you for today."

"Hehe and thank you for loving Juvia so much.."

"I always will..."

He lifts his hands from her waist and cups her cheeks in his palms as she looks up at him through her thick lashes. With the close of their eyes and the touch of their foreheads, he leans in and kisses her lovingly on her soft lips as they dance, whispering words of 'I love you' in the darkness...

~The End~

**AN: Hello! This is a One-Shot I wrote for this year's Gruvia Week on Tumblr, which I know was a little while ago but I've never posted stories on here before and was a little nervous so it took me a while to get around to posting it here haha I am a huge Gruvia fan and NaLu, they are my two most favorite ships of Fairy Tail hehe ^^ The prompt was devotion and I picture Gray as one who would be very worried over his Juvia being pregnant and so would try to make it as easy for her as possible, he's lost too many loved ones and doesn't want t lose another. So umm, I hope y'all likes this one-shot and please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thank You much for reading! ^.^**


End file.
